This invention relates to a system for securing a climbing skin to the bottom of a ski. In particular, the invention relates to an system for securing a climbing skin to one end of a resilient tensioning member used to affix the skin to a ski.
Climbing skins have been used on skis for many, many years to assist skiers in ascending slopes. Original climbing skins were made from the skins of animals. More recently, climbing skins have been made from synthetic fabrics which have a nap of stiff, rearwardly angled fibres projecting from their bottom surfaces. When the skins are attached to the skis, the skis can be slid in a forward direction relatively easily. When the skis are moved in a rearward direction then the fibres bite into the snow. By attaching climbing skins to both skis, a skier can up even a reasonably steep snow slope by sliding one ski forward and then the other.
Attaching a climbing skin securely to the bottom of a ski in such a way that the climbing skin will not be easily dislodged during use and snow will not build up between the base of the ski and the climbing skin can be difficult. The problem of securely attaching climbing skins to skis is exacerbated by the fact that a skier my repeatedly put climbing skins onto skis and take them off during the course of a days skiing.
Early climbing skins simply had straps which were used to attach the climbing skin to the ski. Typically straps were provided to stretch the climbing skin between the tip and tail of the ski and additional straps were provided along the edges of the climbing skin. The additional straps could be used to tie the climbing skin to the ski itself. Such climbing skins tended not to work very well because it is generally not possible to tie the skin to a ski tightly enough to prevent snow from building up underneath the climbing skin. Furthermore, the numerous straps were time consuming to attach and keep properly adjusted.
More recently, adhesive climbing skins have been developed. Some adhesive climbing skins have a hook or the like which hooks over the tip of the ski. The skin is simply pressed against the ski base and is detachably held in place by a tacky adhesive. Such climbing skins provided acceptable performance when the base of the ski was dry. However, if the adhesive on the climbing skins becomes covered with snow or if the base of the ski becomes wet and has snow adhering to it then the adhesive may not properly hold the climbing skin to the base of the ski. In such cases, the climbing skin can become unstuck from the ski especially at the tail.
Climbing skins which use an adhesive as well as tail and tip straps to hold it in place have also become popular. This common tail fixation method is problematic in that it is usually necessary to modify the ski to provide a way to attach a strap to the tail end of the ski. Some current climbing skin systems have a fixture, such as a pin which is screwed into the top surface of the ski near the tail. A strap from the rear end of a climbing skin can then be stretched around the tail of the ski and attached to the pin. This is not desirable because it requires modification of the ski itself.
In another common tail fixation method, the skin is riveted to a pair of sandwiching metal plates that include an integral hook for engaging the tail end of the ski. Because the metal hook is relatively rigid, the strap must be moved to the tip end of the ski. Two rectangular metal wire looks (clips) are typically connected by a short (about 4 inches long) elastic, rubbery strip. The skin is fed through a portion of one of these separate clips and is looped back to adhere onto itself. The clip on the other end of the elastic strip is hooked over the tip of the ski to hold the skin in place. Having the elastic strip located at the tip can be a problem when the skier accidentally hits the wire loop with the opposite ski thereby knocking the clip completely off the tip of the ski. Once the skin is free from the tip of the ski, it can drag through the snow and the skin adhesive can become contaminated and eventually fail.
The straps, or elastic tensioning members, in strap-based skin attachment systems are usually made of plastic or rubber. These systems are prone to failure due to the harsh conditions they are exposed to. The plastic or rubber tensioning members can crack and tear in extreme cold. They are also subject to chemical breakdown through radiation exposure and oxidation. The metal plate and rivet systems used for fastening to the skin fabric can tear out of the comparatively weak fabric and are extremely difficult to replace in the field. Existing tip and tail systems have not directly addressed the long-term reliability issues and repair issues often-encountered in ski touring.
There is a need for an attachment system for climbing skins which allows climbing skins to be securely affixed by straps at both tip and tail ends of the ski and yet which is easy to use and does not require modification of the ski itself. There is also a need to provide an attachment system between the strap and the skin that is strong, does not tear the skin fabric and is field serviceable.
In one of its aspects the invention is an assembly for attaching an elongated resilient tensioning member to a climbing skin. The assembly comprises a generally rectangular cutout extending inward from one end of the skin, two flat rigid plates secured about opposite faces of the end of said skin by means of a plurality of rivets extending through apertures in the plates and through the skin. At least one of the plates has an opening therethrough. The tensioning member has an elongated body portion of substantially uniform thickness. One end portion of the member has a thickness greater than the thickness of the opposite end and than the body portion, and the end portion is no longer than the length of the opening. The end portion is retained in the opening between the plates and a portion of the tensioning member adjacent the end portion extends between the plates along the cutout.
In another aspect of the invention, the portion of the tensioning member that is adjacent the end portion is wider than the body portion and the width corresponds to the width of the cutout.
In another aspect of the invention, there are at least three rivets on at least three sides of the cutout.
In another aspect, the invention is a kit for a climbing skin system comprising an elongated climbing skin, a generally rectangular cutout extending inward from one end of the skin, two flat rigid plates secured about opposite faces of the end of the skin by means of a plurality of rivets extending through apertures in the plates and through the skin, with at least one of the plates having an opening therethrough. The kit also includes an elongated resilient tensioning member comprising an elongated body portion of substantially uniform thickness and two ends, a first of said ends having a end portion extending from said first end and having a thickness greater than the thickness of a second of said ends and greater than the thickness of said body portion, said end portion being no longer than the length of said opening.
In another aspect of the kit invention, a portion of the resilient tensioning member adjacent the end portion is wider than the body portion and the width corresponds to the width of the cutout.
In a further aspect of the invention, there are at least three rivets on at least three sides of said cutout.
Other aspects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the detailed description which follows.